What Happened Between Those 19 Years?
by Ultimate Angel 1990
Summary: I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." What happened after Harry said this phrase. How Did Ginny and Harry Get Married. What About All The Others:the Weasleys, Longbottom,and everyone else? Stop wondering and start reading. All in here, come and read R
1. The After Match

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it.

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than its worth." said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

_**The After Match**_

Harry's thought of going up in the dormitory were flushed with the sudden consideration of those people who were lying on the floor in the Great Hall. The though of those people seemed to come back to Hermione and Ron too and the atmosphere in the room changed from white to black. Hermione was now holding hands with Ron, whose eyes, which were still red from the thought of his brother's death, were fresh with tears again. The thought of going where Fred Weasley was laying with Remus' and Tonks' bodies and all the others heroes, who gave their own life in battle, was overwhelming.

They sprinted out of the Headmaster's office, outside near the gargoyle. It was for the first time that they really saw what damage the school had suffered. Every wall in the castle had been shattered or scratched or had remains of burned marks, remains of deadly spells. Giant spiders and the giants themselves helped in most of the breaking of the school with their devastating force. As they arrived in the Great Hall, their eyes were attracted by the ceiling which was partly roofless, probably by a giant rock thrown by a giant, or two. All the survivors, who were still able to be in their mind, were helping in securing the castle, or else in taking care of the injured. The rest of the people were with their own familiars, some just happy that they are still all alive while others moaning their friend, relative's dead. Harry got caught in all the commotion, part of him blaming him, accusing him that this was all because of him. He couldn't deal with facing the Weasleys so slowly he slipped from Hermione and Ron and went near Tonks and Remus.

There faces were in peace, as if both had gone to sleep after a day's work, but this time they wouldn't wake again. Someone had placed their hands into each other, probably one of the Weasleys. It was a sad picture for Harry, with Remus dead, all of the Maurders were now gone, his last connection with his father and godfather. The thought of their son growing up without knowing his parents, was almost unbearable. It was too hard to remain fixed and of stone. Harry broke into tears and fell to his knees sobbing harder than ever. He wasn't just crying for the two in front of him, but for all those dear to him who died because of Voldemort: His parents, his godfather, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Fred, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Dobby, even Snape. He felt sorry Harry; sorry for all the times he accused Snape of betrayal.

"Harry…" It was a voice Harry knew well, but the tone she held was different, one he was blaming himself for. "…Are you ok Harry?"

Harry froze in place. He didn't know if he should turn and look at her, or just keep facing down. There was a silent atmosphere between them, until, not knowing what to do, Harry turned to face her. It was the first time Harry had seen Ginny looking so befuddled. She was worn out, full of scratches and dirt. Her face was pitiful, her eyes were red and remains of tears still lurked in her eyes. The blow of her lost brother was still fresh in her mind.

"… No… I'm not," sighed Harry finding his voice, "all these people on the floor… they shouldn't have died… if…just… if only I…"

"STOP IT!" shouted Ginny, "It's not your fault! All these people here had a reason to be here. Everyone knew the risks of being here tonight."

She had to force him up and drag him away, before Harry could part from Tonks and Lupin's side. Inside of him, with each step, dread was starting to get stronger; he was afraid to get near the Weasleys; afraid to see in what state they are, afraid that they might accuse him for Fred's dead.

It was worse than he imagined, the feeling alone inside him was killing him. Ron, who had always been a shoulder for Harry, was crying desperately on Hermione, who was also crying. Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Percy were also in grieve, all surrounding George who was the worst of all. He was a total disaster. He was on all four on the floor punching the floor, one blow after the other. All the blood oozing from his hand didn't stop him from lifting it and hitting the floor again. Mrs. Weasley wasn't any better, she was being held by her husband, while she kept calling for Fred to stop joking and wake up.

Mrs. Weasley, after what seemed a life time for Harry and seconds to her, ran to him and hugged him tightly crying, "Thank heavens! I thought I lost two sons in one night! Harry James Potter… don't you dare scare me like that again," she wailed.

It was only when she mentioned his name that Harry jolted up. He couldn't bring to face Mrs. Weasley, even if she was hugging him now, he could only whisper, "It's my entire fault…if just…if it weren't me-"

"-If it weren't for you", interrupted Molly forcefully. "The memory of that boggart would have become true, here, tonight, and I would have lost all my family and what's all dear to me including you. I love you as much as my own son." For her Harry was like a son in everything but blood.

Even Molly's words weren't enough to completely convince Harry that he wasn't at fault for all that occurred. Harry still felt guilt.

Molly's words were ineffective. Harry still kept blaming everything all on him, no matters what others said. Feeling more uncomfortable, he evaded the crowds and started to walk away. Without his knowing he ended up in front of the gargoyle.

"Can I?"

"Yes you may."

Taking a good look, the headmaster's office was the only room that looked completely unharmed apart from some small cracks in the wall and ceiling. All the headmasters had their eyes fixed on him, while he had his eyes fixed on only one portrait.

"Yes?" said the man in the painting.

"Thanks… and sorry…"

The man looked at harry with the same eyes Dumbledore used to do, with that uncomfortable feeling that he was being read in the mind.

"I have finally repaid my guilt, that's all."

The hate that Harry had felt for seven years had suddenly melted away. Harry now felt only guilt.

"All the times… every time you saw me… you never treated me like the others…Why?"

"You are the same as your father… rude, arrogant, a person always wanting to be the center of attraction, and you look like him in so many ways. I hated him from the first time we met on the Hogwarts express, and as you have seen from my memory, I hated him till he died."

"You love her…"

"Yes," admitted Snape. "I made a mistake that night, when I told the Dark Lord about the prophecy."

Harry headed to the door, opened the door ajar and looked back. Snape looked like he still had something to say, but then again he choose to keep his silence. Harry stayed several minutes fixed in place hoping Snape would tell him, but when silence kept prevailing, Harry sighed and left.

But the idea of going back in the ruckus of the Great Hall was far from Harry's mind, instead slowly he headed out in the fields for some air. From the outside the castle looked in bad shape, there was even a tower that had fallen and the shattered walls and windows were more visible from there. Harry smiled for a second when he saw Gwarp's head sticking out from one of the holes in the ceiling.

Maybe it was half an hour maybe more. In the distance Harry saw two shadows approaching him. He recognized Ron and Hermione. It looked as Hermione was trying to stop Ron for some reason. Ron had barley reached Harry when he shook of Hermione and punched Harry with all his force in his face. Harry was caught off guard and fell on the ground. Hermione ran immediately to Harry's side to see if he was ok. His glasses had broken and there was blood on his lips.

"WHY?! Why are you blaming yourself! Everyone in the hall would have been dead if it wasn't for you. Even if you didn't face You-Know…Vol-Voldemort, everyone would have stayed to battle till the end. And how do you repay them? By blaming it on you!" Ron was out of control. His face didn't tell if he was in grief for his brother or furious about Harry. "MY BROTHER DIED FOR THIS CAUSE!"

Harry kept starring at Ron's unexpected reaction. Their eyes were fixed on each other, while Hermione was on the verge of tears worrying about them. Time kept passing and both sides just kept silence looking at each other only without moving, it was as if time had stopped. Suddenly Harry lifted his arm and Ron without objection helped him to lift him up.

"Sorry… but you know…" said Harry massaging his chin. "You could have just talked me down."

"Sorry mate, but that was the only way I could put some reason in you. Everyone is worried sick. You left without telling anyone," muttered Ron. "Let's go back… I want to be near my brother.

When the three of them got back to the Great Hall, they saw a lot of people running around. The first though was of a surprise attack, but then they hear Professor McGonagall giving instructions to follow.

"Tonight every one will sleep here. Tomorrow all the hands that can help will start helping with the repairs of the Great Hall, and then day after, we will be able to give a farewell worth for all the heroes gathered here. Now everyone is to go to the dormitories, share beds, sleep on the couches, or sleep on the floor if you must but everyone is to go sleep and rest and this is an order."

All the injured were taken to the hospital wings or given priority for beds. The others started to make their way to stay comfortable as much as possible. There was lack of space but no one complained, everyone was too tired to complain. Some had to really lie on the floor to sleep.

Many had fallen asleep, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were still far from going to sleep. The sat near a fire talking and talking.

"Is it really over now?" Neville said softly. He knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it from Harry.

"Yeah. This time once and for all." The tension on Neville seemed to have lifted up a bit.

Hermione had leaned on Ron's chest and was the first one to sleep.

"She had been crying her self out, no wonder she fell asleep," said Ron, gently playing with her hair, though he looked as tired as her.

Harry stood up. "I think I'll sleep in the next room next to our dormitory. Last I checked it was empty and I really wish to be alone, not that I don't want to be with you, I just want some time alone."

He got up and slowly, not to wake up others, headed to the next room. The ceiling, in the next room, had come down, but it only took a wave of his wand to clear it out. Instead of repairing the ceiling, he left it destroyed, to have a clear view of the sky.

_Maybe it would make me relax a little, being alone_ _watching the stars_, he thought.

But not even a second had passed when Hermione half asleep and Ron came. He didn't have any more energy to argue with them to leave him alone. They conjured three beds on which they laid to view the new morning approaching, and the last few stars fade. Ron moved his bed closer to Hermione, sat there near hear and caressing her hair delicately, until she felt asleep. Then he got into his bed and within seconds he was asleep too, leaving Harry alone to dwell with his innersole.

He was completely entranced in his thoughts that he didn't hear Ginny entering the class and dragging him into another empty class. She pressed him against the wall and planted a deep kiss on his lips, which brought Harry back to his senses. Her lips felt like fire-whiskey, even better. He took a closer look to Ginny, she was crying, looking at him and crying.

"I was really scared that you would never come back, Stupid! You made me really worry." She started to punch him in the chest one blow after another, relieving her anger and her happiness for Harry.

Harry had never seen her like this but he knew what he had to do. He gripped her tightly in his arms, and hugged her like never before and just stayed like that letting her cry her self out.

"You know… even I couldn't stop my self thinking of you and of the wonderful moments we spend together," he whispered undertone and caressing her hair like Ron did with Hermione. "I never wanted you to suffer like that. Will you ever forgive me?"

That was all that he wanted from her, just her forgiveness. She hugged him tightly with tears still in her eyes, but she didn't answer his question. After a bit, they went back to where Hermione and Ron were. Ron and Hermione were still asleep. Harry conjured a bed for Ginny to sleep in and after the last look at each other both went to sleep.

"Ron wake up!" whispered loudly in Ron's ear Hermione.

"What? We only slept one hour leave me to sleep…" groaned Ron.

"You have been sleeping seven hours!"

Not Ron only, but many people felt the same, like instead of hours they had only slept minutes. Only one person kept sleeping no matter how much they tried to wake him, until he was left alone to rest in peace.

"That's not fair! Why can Harry sleep and I can't?" asked Ron like a little child.

"Well… He is the man who after all defeated Him right _Ginny_?" asked Hermione looking at Ginny and winking to her, with a look that told her to be backed up by her. Ginny complied with Hermione's wishes and dragged Ron to the Hall, leaving Harry to sleep in quite.

Hermione called for Kreacher, who appeared at the command. Since the downfall of Voldemort, Kreacher was finally in peace that Regulus' wishes were fulfilled. All this would not have been possible if not for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks Kreacher. Do you mind going to the Burrow and Grimmauld Place to bring us some new clothes while we go to the bathrooms?"

"Everything for Regulus saviors!" bowed Kreacher and snapping his fingers he disappeared.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione, Ron and Ginny were heading down to the Great Hall in new clean clothes, better than the previous, torn or burned.

This was the first time in months that Harry had been able to sleep in peace, with dreams Voldemort free. It was hours later when he was awaken by a warm hand. He didn't need to open his eyes to recognize her. She had the same gentle hands as her daughter. Molly was sitting next to him trying to wake him up slowly.

"Harry are you awake?" she said as politely as possible.

"Is it late already, Mrs. Weasley?" replied Harry sitting on his bed and putting on his glasses.

"No, no, don't worry. You're a mess. I think you ought to go and take a shower. If you want to be alone I suggest you go to the prefects' bathrooms. McGonagall gave me the password knowing you might want it. The password is 'bubble bath'. Then come and join us in the Great Hall if you want." She left to the Great Hall leaving Harry yawning and stretching widely.

Harry, as instructed, headed to the prefect's bathroom. On his way, he noticed that a lot of people were working, not only to restore the Great Hall, but to restore the whole castle. Later, arriving at the prefect's bathroom, Harry gave the password and entered the room.

"Kreacher" Harry called.

"Master has asked for Kreacher?" bowing so low, that his nose touched the floor.

Harry, after taking a good look at his clothes asked Kreacher. "Would you mind going to Grimmauld Place and get me some clothes, mine are all ruined."

With a snap of his fingers the elf had his clothes in his hand, "Miss Granger wanted clothes, for her and Master Ron and his sister, and told me to bring yours as well Master Harry," taking the bow position again.

"Thanks Kreacher. If you don't mind I wish to be alone" said Harry.

"Master doesn't need to thank Kreacher. Kreacher thanks Harry for helping master Regulus." With that, the elf dismissed himself and disappeared.

The bath was filled to the full, taking every second in it to relax his sore body. Harry examined all the scars the adventure had caused them. All the burns from the wizard bank, Gringotts. All the other close escapes from Voldemort weren't left unscratched either. After what seemed like an hour, he got out, dressed and looked in the mirror. His glasses were in a disastrous state, where Ron had punched him. On wave oh his wand he thought _reparo_ and they were like new again. He looked at the figure in front of him. He wasn't the same boy who had walked seven years ago through Hogwarts' doors. He was taller and more muscular than before; his eyes were deep from a person who had been proven many times. The bolt scar was still on his forehead, a living proof of what Voldemort had done to him.

Harry joined in the labor of the castle, it was a good way to keep his mind occupied. It was already around three in the afternoon but nobody seemed to mind the work. House elves where seen all around the wizards trying to help here and there, or else offering refreshments or something to eat. Every one was giving the most to give their dead relatives a proper mourning. Around eight in the evening, all the people had stopped. The castle had not been completely repaired, but from the Great Hall to where Dumbledore was laid, everything was repaired. At quarter to nine dinner was served, everyone ate in silent.

That night every one settled comfortably to sleep; but Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry decided to get some distance from all the rest. The moon was out in the sky, visible from the roofless ceiling. All sounds that showed movements had died; and silence fell on the group.

"So what's the deal? Are you going to tell us about you, are you together or not?" said Harry eyeing Ron and breaking the silence held in the air.

"I guess mate" said Ron turning slightly pink, directing his face to Hermione.

"Well we haven't said or did anything for now…after all what happened," replied Hermione as red as Ron.

"Well you seemed to be together every second of the day," Ginny said also eyeing them closely. Ron and Hermione kept silent their hands in a firm grip. "And during the work today they didn't fight, not even once."

"What about you two?" asked Ron, trying to repay, but was wrong to say that. Ginny who had been cheerful till a second before, laid down on bed with back to all and with her mouth closed and opened it only to say that she was tired and just wanted to sleep.

She was still very unsure about Harry. The first time he left her was already awful enough, and even though they kissed each other both at Harry's birthday and just yesterday she was still very insecure about what to do.

Harry noticed that Ron was eyeing him as if blaming him for the situation but Hermione nudged him and he got the meaning. All words were drowned, and so they went to sleep back to be awaken in the morning for there family's and friends funeral.

**That's it for chapter 1. + Editing**

**So did you like it? What will happen to our heroes now that Voldemort is gone? And what about all the other characters of J.?**

**You want to know? Then stay with me for the second chapter **

_**Dumbledore's Mission.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW THANKS.**_


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers,

Sorry people for the long long waiting, but I started working and I barely have time to write anymore. Now I'm going to start again, but I'm going to stat with the editing of the chapters already written (cos I forgot the story :P). I'll try to work fast in the small time I have to continue this story which many of you liked and wish to continue reading

From your writer

The Last Angel

Chapter one has been edited for anyone who wishes to re-read it or start reading this story


End file.
